memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Timetrap
|pages = 221 |year = 2276 |ISBN = 0671648705 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Captain Kirk is stranded in a strange new Klingon Empire – one hundred years in the future! Timetrap is a Pocket TOS novel – #40 in the numbered series – written by David Dvorkin. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket: :In a remote area of Federation space, the picks up an urgent distress signal – from a Klingon vessel! Tracking the S.O.S., the crew finds the Klingon cruiser ''Mauler, trapped in a dimensional storm of unprecedented power. Yet paradoxically, the ship refuses both the Enterprise s call and the offers of help.'' :Determined to discover what the Klingons are doing in Federation space, Kirk beams aboard their ship with a security team, just as the storm flares to its highest intensity. As the bridge crew watches in horror, ''Mauler vanishes from the Enterprise s viewscreen.'' :And James T. Kirk awakens… one hundred years in the future. Memorable quotes "… Klanth, commanding. Failure of vessel structure accelerating. Destruction of ''Mauler imminent. Crew conduct exemplary. Request commendations to be sent to the clans of all. I personally commend all of us to the gods. Survive and succeed!" : - '''Klanth', broadcasting the Mauler s distress call Background information * The novel was published just a few months after the premiere of , which showed the Federation and Klingon Empire at peace, the same as portrayed in the book. * The cover art of the novel portrays Kirk as he appeared in the 2260s while captain of the Enterprise, meaning that the "future" he sees would be in the 2360s, relatively the same time as Star Trek: The Next Generation. However, the novel also gives strong indication that Kirk is from a later year, possibly closer to the 2280s, meaning that the Klingon future is meant to portray a date closer to 2385. The Star Trek Fiction Timeline in Voyages of Imagination places the story in 2276. * In all likelihood, based on the evidence presented in the novel, Timetrap actually takes place in or after 2286, following the events of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. In Timetrap, Kirk is portrayed as being back in command of the Enterprise after years at a desk job, and yet he is described as an aging officer looking ahead to retirement, which the novel implies is not that many years away. Uhura is identified as a full Commander. The even more compelling evidence is that the novel definitively states that Kirk now needs glasses to read, a fact that was not established until Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, in which Kirk first received the glasses. The Enterprise was destroyed in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, just one movie later. So if Kirk needs glasses to read and he's back in command of a ship called Enterprise, logic suggests that it's the Enterprise-A, which means it takes place after Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Characters ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Montgomery Scott ;Leonard McCoy : CMO ;Uhura ;Hikaru Sulu ;Pavel Chekov ;Ginny Crandall : Starfleet officer at the Weapons and Defense station when the Enterprise encountered the storm. References ;Tholian space External links * * de:Die Zeitfalle (Roman) fr:Timetrap Category:Novels